


23rd December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almond - Freeform, Gen, Nissen, Porridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who will get the almond?<br/>Norway insisted that they celebrate the 23rd of December his way, and Finland thought it was a great idea, so no one had any right to complain. Not that anyone really mind, as Norway’s tradition is very family-friendly. It is that all of them eats as much porridge as they can in the hopes of finding an almond. Norway also insisted that they put out porridge for the “nisse”, and Finland complies. It ends up in Ladonia, Sealand, Norway and Denmark competing about getting the first almond, and then as many as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23rd December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“Dinner’s ready!”

Norway rushed into the kitchen, alongside Sealand and Ladonia. All three of them got onto their chairs, and were all asking to be the first to have porridge. Sweden, Denmark and Iceland soon joined them by the table, and Denmark joined in the chorus with a laugh.

“Shut up already”, Iceland grumbled. “Let Finland start and be done with it.”

“Aww, come on”, Finland replied with a small laugh. “Who began last year?”

“Sealand!”

“Ladonia!”

“Denmark!”

“Then Norway gets to start”, Finland ruled. He put the porridge at the table and helped Norway filling the bowl. Then, not giving any of the others a choice in the matter, Finland served them too. In the end, he filled up his own bowl and waited for the butter, cinnamon and sugar to be passed his way.

Denmark, Sealand, Ladonia and Norway dug into their porridge, and soon their bowls were empty. Long before Finland had finished his first bowl, all four of them were done with their second.

Halfway through his third bowl, Norway suddenly stopped, his face going serious. “Finland, we have to put out porridge to _nissen_!”

The others fell quiet for a brief second. Finland put on a smile, even though he felt like sighing. There Norway came again with his imaginary world and the friends he had there. No wonder he had stopped aging at about 18 or 19 years. Turning little appeared to have only made it worse.

“We have to!” Norway insisted. “He’ll be mad at us if we don’t, and then he will stop helping us!”

Iceland snapped something in Icelandic, and for a brief second Norway was quiet, thoughtful. Then his pale cheeks reddened with indignation. Even though Finland understood nothing, he felt the argument that was about to break loose.

“Fine, we’ll put out porridge”, he agreed and got up to bring another bowl.

Norway smiled as he took the bowl and filled it to the edge with porridge. Very carefully, he decorated it with a perfectly cut piece of butter, just about enough cinnamon to give it taste, and sugar at the top. He got a spoon, before heading out of the kitchen. The entrance door opened, and then fell shut behind him. A few seconds later, Norway was back inside, sitting by the table.

When there was no porridge left, neither Denmark, Sealand, Ladonia nor Norway had found the almond they had been searching for. Both Sealand and Ladonia seemed like they were sick from eating so much porridge, and even Denmark did not look to well. Norway, on the other hand, yawned.

“Did you put an almond in the porridge?” he asked.

“Of course I did”, Finland replied.

“Then why did none of us find it?” Sealand complained.

“I bet one of them found it, and then hid it from us”, Ladonia grumbled, referring to Sweden, Iceland and Finland.

-

Outside, however, oblivious to the discussion going on inside, was a tiny figure sitting at the porch. In his lap, sat the bowl. As he ate the last spoonful, something hard landed on his tongue. He swallowed the porridge, then sucked whatever it was clean and took it out to examine it. In the light of the small lantern standing beside him, he saw a white, clean almond. With a shrug and a smile, he ate it.


End file.
